House of Anubis: Take Two
by xGaloshes
Summary: Anubis House was quiet once again. Children of past residents were happy to go here, and days passed uneventfully. Well, until the Miller twins, Ellie and Elijah, and the youngest Rutter girl Isabelle showed up. Since the three inseparable-since-birth friends began their term, nothing has been the same here at Anubis House. Rated T for mild swearing and possible future chapters.
1. Author's Note

**Hey guys! **

**I've been toying with the idea of a next-generation Anubis fanfic for a while... and, well, it was a lazy Sunday and I pumped this out. **

**This will mostly revolve around Isabelle Rutter and Elijah and Ellie Miller. I don't have all the kinks worked out yet, but they're drawn to the mystery their parents once meddled in. They'll probably form their own version of 'Sibuna' as they fight to figure out what this mystery means. It's a bit different from the series, as kids of all different ages live in Anubis House, and of course it has new and original characters and mystery. **

**Parents/children are as follows:**

**Eddie & Patricia - Elijah and Ellie (twins, 11)**

**Fabian & Nina - Eve (17), Isabelle (11), Thomas (3)**

**Jerome & Joy - Johnny (14), Jillian (13)**

**Alfie & Amber - Addison (16), Alvin (14)**

**Derrick & KT - Robbie (13)**

**I have no clue how the British schooling system works, but for the sake of the story, Addison and Eve are in the same year, Johnny and Alvin are in the same year, Robbie and Jillian are in the same year, and Ellie, Elijah, and Isabelle are in the same year. **

**I'm doing a lot of Egyptian mythology research for this (especially for the twins), I have other fanfics, and schoolwork, so updates might be a little spaced out. I'll try to update at ****_least _****once a week, though (:**

**If you'd like to know what I have scrapped out so far and if you have any ideas for the mystery (which I, admittedly, don't have much figured out yet) PM me! I'll be glad to talk to you about this and hear any ideas you have.**

**Also, I'm clueless on this title ;n; For now it's going to be called 'House of Anubis: Take Two' but if you can come up with a better title I'll give you a shout-out!**

**Enjoy!**

**xGaloshes**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own House of Anubis, but idea, children, Derrick, Bonnie, and Wilbur are mine.

* * *

"We'll take care of them, promise." A dark-haired girl assured, sharing a grin with the dirty-blonde girl with creamy skin to her left. A large group was gathered outside of an old boarding school house – Anubis House. The grounds were swarming with families, sharing tearful goodbyes and last minute reminders.

"We don't need taken care of, Eve." One of the younger kids, a girl with auburn hair and sharp blue eyes, in the group interjected. The auburn haired boy and blonde girl at her side nodded in agreement.

"Well, maybe not you lot, but Johnny and Alvin sure do." The dirty-blonde girl next to Eve, Addison, spoke up, sending a look at two snickering boys.

"Come on sis, we said sorry for the shampoo thing." Alvin grinned, nudging the blonde boy next to him.

"Alright guys, we should be heading off…" Jerome sighed, glancing up at the large clock tower. The small brown-haired woman at his side frowned and beckoned two children forward.

"You two be good, okay? Watch him, Jilly, if he steps a toe out of line, let us know. And Johnny, _please_ try to stay out of trouble – at least for the first few weeks." Joy pleaded, her gaze shifting between a small blonde girl with natural brown streaks in her hair and a tall blonde boy, whose hair was styled and gelled carefully and had a few stray brown hairs here and there.

"I can promise a week, Mum, but I'm not sure about any longer then that. Al and I run on a tight schedule." The boy said lazily, his brown eyes scanning his hand interestedly.

"I don't want to be his babysitter, Mum! I'm avoiding him at all costs, last year he played all sorts of horrible pranks on me." The girl, Jillian, said as she grimaced at the memory. "And besides, I have more interesting things to do this year." She added; a sly smirk and a tell-tale blush on her pretty face.

"Ah, let him go Joy. Can't be any worse then what Alfie and I used to do." Jerome shrugged, putting a hand on Joy's shoulder. "And no boys, Miss Jill – if I find out you've been seen with a boy I'll pull you out of school." The over-protective dad threatened, making Joy slap his side gently and his daughter groan loudly.

* * *

"Ellie, _watch your mouth_. I don't know where you've gotten the idea that cursing is okay –" An auburn haired women groaned, glaring at what looked to be a miniature version of herself – minus the eyes.

"You curse all the time, Mum! And if someone bothers me, then I'm going to let them know." Ellie snapped back, crossing her arms.

"Maybe you let them know a bit too much, Els. Try shutting up for once, yeah?" The boy teased, nudging his sister and making her turn to glare at him. The blonde man that stood at Patricia's side held back a laugh as he looked between the twins and his wife.

"Okay, Ellie, Elijah. Just behave? No pranks, no sneaking off, no skipping class." Eddie instructed, making Elijah laugh loudly.

"That's all you and Mum did in school!" Elijah protested, running a hand through his spiked hair.

"Not all." Eddie replied mysteriously, making Patricia throw him a glare. Both of them worried greatly about their kids going to this school – they didn't want them to ever have to go through what they did.

"Oh, yeah, that and _snogging_. You don't have to worry about Eli doing that though, no girl would kiss him with his breath." Ellie smirked mischievously at her brother.

"Look who's talking! At least I don't drool every time Robbie or Johnny is around!" Elijah retaliated, making Ellie blush and step on his foot.

"_Guys_." Patricia groaned, raising her eyebrows at her two children. They mumbled a sorry and looked away guiltily. "Well? Give us a hug, losers; we won't be seeing you for a while." Patricia teased gently as the twins hopped into their parent's arms with a grin.

* * *

"I'll miss you, Daddy." The small blonde girl whispered into her father's broad shoulder. Fabian was bent down in the grass, hugging his youngest daughter tightly. He hated sending them to boarding school, but both of them – all of the gang's kids, really – had insisted on coming to the school, the same school their parents went to.

"I'll miss you too, Isabelle." He whispered back as she pulled away. Noticing tears forming in her large brown eyes, Fabian raised a hand to swipe them away. "You don't have to go, you know. You can stay with Mummy and Tommy and I and go to the local public school."

"No, I want to go here, I really do! I'll just miss you and Mum and Tommy, i-is all." Isabella insisted to her father before turning around to face her mother. She and Eve switched parents, and now Nina was bent to speak to her.

"Excited, Izzy?" The dirty-blonde haired woman asked, beaming into her daughters face. A young dark-haired boy, Tommy, was at Nina's side, and she held onto his hand tightly. He was quiet, a pleasant smile on his chubby face as he looked around curiously.

"Excited… and a bit nervous." The girl admitted, twirling a piece of her long, wavy blonde hair around her finger.

"I was nervous coming here, too. But you're lucky! You have Evie to show you around, Eli and Ellie to talk to, Robbie, Addie…" Nina began as Izzy giggled softly.

"I get it, Mum." She laughed before flinging her arms around her mother's neck. Beside them, Fabian was looking down at his oldest daughter proudly.

"I can't believe you're seventeen." Fabian muttered, shaking his head.

"One more year until I start driving!" Eve sung, hoisting her purple polka-dotted bag back up onto her shoulder.

"I'm not looking forward to that." He laughed as Eve made an offended noise. "Be good this year, Evie – not that you ever aren't but… Take care of Izzy, Elijah, and Ellie, okay? _Try_ to keep them out of trouble, if you can."

"I will Dad, I promise." Eve laughed, taking a step forward and hugging her father tightly.

* * *

Alfie smiled sadly, propping his chin on top of his daughter's head as he hugged her tightly. He had mixed feelings about his two children going to the same school he had gone to. On one hand, he had made his closest friends within the walls of the boarding school, but on the other, he had also made his greatest enemies and saw things no one ever should. But Addison and Alvin were happy to go here, and nothing had happened to them, so Alfie couldn't complain.

"Daddy?" Addison's small voice mumbled into his chest.

"Hmm?" Alfie hummed, lost in his thoughts.

"You're kind of squishing me." The girl pointed out and Alfie squeezed her even tighter. "Dad!" Addison giggled, pulling away from him.

"You're too big to hug anymore." Alfie sighed, shaking his head.

"_Rude_." Beside them, Amber was saying her goodbyes to Alvin. Alvin was a bit darker then his sister, but not as dark as his father. He had curly brown hair that he usually kept cut short to his head, much like his father did.

"Can I please have the itching powder back though, Mum?" Alvin begged, puckering his lip childishly and staring wide-eyed at his mother.

"Alvin, _no_. You need to stay out of trouble this year!" Amber scolded, tapping his nose and making his pucker fall into a pout.

"Aw, don't take the fun out of school, Mum." He complained.

"Tell you what, give me a hug, and I'll consider giving the powder back to you." Amber teased, and Alvin immediately threw his long arms around his mother.

* * *

KT watched fondly as her son, Robbie, and her husband, Derrick, said their goodbyes and hugged. She had met Derrick in college – Amber had set them up – and they had hit it off instantly. He had agreed to allow her name their son Robert – after her great grandpa – though he didn't know why exactly it was so important to her. They had settled in the UK, like the majority of Anubis house's previous residents (Willow and Mara's families the exception). KT had told Derrick a lot of things, but Sibuna was not one of them. Still, though, he and all of her friends got along greatly, and they all operated like a one great big family.

"Mum?" Robbie's voice brought her out of her thoughts. He stood in front of her, his curly black hair falling over his deep brown eyes. His tanned cheeks were spattered with dark freckles, and he had an easy smile on his face.

"I know, I know…" KT sighed, motioning him forward. She put her arms around his neck and gave him a quick squeeze. Derrick came over, putting an arm around his wife and another around his son for a quiet group hug. He wasn't one to talk a lot – he believed actions spoke louder then words.

"You be good, okay, Robbie? Help out Ellie, Eli, and Izzy if they need it, and keep your nose out of trouble." KT reminded, and Robbie rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

"As always." He remarked with a grin, his eyes sliding between his smiling mother and father.

* * *

The group of kids smiled and waved as their parents and younger sibling pulled out of the parking lot on the grounds. They waited until the cars were out of the gate before turning to each other. Eve put on her best guide-face and turned to Elijah, Ellie, and Isabella.

"Ready for a grand tour?" She asked excitedly, her smile falling somewhat as Ellie and Elijah stared at her in disbelief.

"We already got a tour last week, Eve. We're good on our own, thanks." Ellie grumbled, rolling her eyes as she tugged on her suitcases.

"Hey, don't be so grumpy." Eve frowned, brushing some dark brown hair from her eyes.

"Then don't treat us like babies." Ellie replied, raising her eyebrows at Eve. Sure, she was 6 years older then her, but Ellie couldn't back down from a challenge.

"_Fine_." The dark-haired girl gave, throwing her hands up before walking back over to Addison. Ellie and Elijah shared a smirk as they watched her go.

"Coming, Iz?" Elijah asked as he grabbed the handles of his suitcases and began walking towards the front door to Anubis House with Ellie. The small blonde girl shook her head clear of thoughts and nodded quickly, grabbing her luggage and scurrying to catch up with her two friends-since-birth.

* * *

"John Clarke and Alvin Lewis, you will be sleeping in the second room on the right, as you did last year." The Anubis House caretaker said sternly, walking down the hall with four boys trailing behind him. "Robert Mayson and Elijah Miller, you will be in the first room on the right. Settle in and then report to the dining room for supper. Do not mess around." He growled, turning to face and glower down at them. Elijah looked like he was about to remark on this, but Robbie quickly noticed and elbowed the younger boy in the ribs before he could speak. The man walked briskly past them and back up the stairs as the boys dispersed into their rooms.

"What was _that_ about?" Elijah complained, rubbing his side and glaring at the dark-skinned boy.

"You were going to say some smart remark to Wilbur and get us all in trouble before we even settle in." Robert responded with a roll of his eyes. "And don't pretend you weren't, I know you better then that." He said as he threw his luggage onto the crisply-made bed.

"Well, maybe I was. But you didn't have to elbow me…" Elijah grumbled, unzipping a suitcase and beginning to throw his neatly folded clothes into his dresser in crumbled heaps.

* * *

"I decided to switch up the rooms, girls. I figured you two would like some privacy," A kind, plump, older woman smiled, motioning towards Addie and Eve, "So I had you two put into the smaller room we didn't use last year. And then Jill, Ellie, and Isabelle can share the bigger room. Sound good?" The girls all agreed quickly, perfectly happy with this arrangement – Eve and Addie were in the same year, and Jill was only a year higher then Ellie and Isabella. As they began tugging their luggage to their rooms, Bonnie waved after them.

"Supper will be on the table in a half hour! Be down then or Wilbur will be having one of his fits!" The woman warned. Ellie rolled her eyes and pulled her suitcases and bags into the room she was assigned to and threw them on the floor beside one of the beds.

"I don't see why everyone says Wilbur's so scary. He's as harmless as Dad." Ellie remarked while bending down and unzipping one of her suitcases.

"Don't speak too soon – he can be a real pain, Els." Jillian muttered.

"Don't call me Els!" The auburn-haired girl hissed, throwing her pajamas into the little nightstand provided. Ellie wasn't one for nicknames – especially not _Els_. Elijah seemed to be the only one that could call her that without a telling-off, not that the others never tried.

"Thoughts on the house so far, Izzy?" Jill focused her attention on the quiet blonde girl who was carefully taking out her possessions and laying them on the bed.

"It's really gorgeous, and Bonnie reminds me of Gram-Gram." Isabelle replied with a small smile, looking up at the other blonde.

"Bonnie's awesome, and wait until you taste her cooking – even Johnny likes it, and he's the pickiest person I know." Jill laughed, laying a blanket and a few stuffed animals down on her bed.

"I hate unpacking." Ellie groaned from the corner, flopping down on her bed dramatically. "I should just leave everything in my suitcase."

"I wouldn't, if I were you. Wilbur checks – he wants everything unpacked." The older blonde said, now taking some shirts and pants out of a suitcase. Ellie rolled over and sat up to glare at Jill.

"Wilbur can bite my arse, then." She mocked, taking a hair-tie off of her wrist and whisking her wavy auburn hair into a high pony-tail. Izzy looked up from the bed beside her.

"You really need to stop cursing, Ellie. They give detentions and stuff for that here; I read it in the handbook." Izzy scolded.

"This place sucks." The dramatic girl groaned, rolling off the bed and crawling over to her suitcase.

* * *

By the time Ellie and Izzy made their way down to supper, the others had already sat down. Eve and Addie were together at the head of the table, their heads bent, whispering and giggling quietly about one thing or another. Johnny and Alvin were on the right side of the rectangular old table, Alvin balancing a spoon on his nose while Johnny slowly applauded his performance uninterestedly. Robbie was in the kitchen, helping Bonnie carry out the food, though his chair at the side of the table diagonal from Addie and Eve was pulled out. Ellie took her seat beside Elijah on the left side of the table, and Izzy dropped in beside her.

"Nice of you to finally show up, Ellie-poo, Izzy." Elijah remarked, leaning back in his chair and watching Bonnie and Robbie walking from the kitchen, arms laden with trays of food.

"Shut up, bug-breath." Ellie snapped, scooting her chair in as she turned to Izzy. "You should be a nice best friend and help me finish unpacking after supper." She begged, looking over at her friend innocently. Izzy rolled her eyes, nudging Ellie's arm gently.

"If I have to." Izzy laughed quietly upon Ellie cheer beside her. Robbie and Bonnie began setting the plates and trays of food down on the table as Alvin whooped loudly.

"Dig in!" Bonnie said happily, clapping her hands and motioning for all of them to begin eating. The table instantly sprung to life as the children all leaned forward to grab their favorite foods and chatted louder with their friends.

"Missing Mummy yet, Bells?" Alvin teased, raising an eyebrow at Izzy as he shoveled more food into his mouth. She promptly looked down, a blush gathering on her cheeks. Ellie narrowed her eyes and glanced up the table, waiting for Eve or Addie to scold Alvin. However, the two hopeless older girls were awfully giggly tonight – too absorbed in their own jokes to notice Alvin's taunts.

"Bugger off, _Ally_." Ellie decided to stand up for her shyer friend.

"Oh? And what's little Ellie gunna do about it?" Johnny poked in, snorting with laughter. Ellie's knuckles tightened around her fork, Elijah noticed. Before Ellie could make another move, Elijah nudged her side and shook his head.

"Not worth it, Els." He muttered in an undertone, jerking his head to the doorway, which Wilbur was hovering in. Ellie sighed loudly and leaned over to whisper something in Izzy's ear, though Alvin and Johnny took her silence as a continued challenge.

"Is Ellie not fighting back? Pinch me, Johnny-boy, I must be dreaming." Alvin gasped, shoving his hand under Johnny's face. Johnny pinched him – a little harder then needed – and Alvin made a dramatic display of jerking in shock.

"Guys, come on. Leave them be." Robbie pleaded as he looked up calmly at the other two boys.

"Why do you have to butt into everything, Rob?" Johnny sighed, putting his head in his hand and looking at the boy with a dull expression. Izzy looked down into her plate guiltily, feeling as though this argument was her fault.

"I don't – but they clearly don't need to be bothered. They're still adjusting to the house and you don't help." He argued back, taking a bite of food. Before Johnny and Alvin could argue back, Wilbur stepped into the room and cleared his throat to announce his presence.

"No more is needed, Lewis and Clarke, unless you would like to be on bathroom duty your first day back." The black haired man drawled, clasping onto the back of Johnny's chair. Johnny and Alvin fell unnaturally quiet, and even Eve and Addie stopped their conversation as Wilbur began talking again. "You will finish eating by 7, and then return to your rooms to finish unpacking. Lights out at 9 and everyone is to be in bed at 10 – no exceptions. Anyone found wandering in the halls past 10 will be adequately punished."

"Yes Wilbur." Was muttered by all the children before Wilbur began speaking again.

"You will be woken up at 5:30 sharp and breakfast is served at 6:30. School begins at 7, and being late is unacceptable." Wilbur's rules continued for another few minutes and the rest of the meal was finished in near-silence. Afterwards, the worn-out children trudged back to their rooms to finish unpacking. The night was ended when Wilbur made his way through the halls, rapping sharply on the doors and demanding the house residents to bed. Everything was normal.

For now, anyway.

**Woo! Tried to give everyone a bit of a moment there, so this was sort of choppy, but we'll get more onto the adventures of Ellie, Elijah, and Izzy soon! As you can see, Ellie's got a bit of a mouth on her, even if she's 11. While I (nor Patricia, apparently) approve of this, I thought it'd be an interesting addition here. Sorry if it offends anyone D:**

**Anyway, I think I covered everything in my first chapter that was purely an Author's Note xD Let me know what you think and see you soon! (:**

**xGaloshes**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own House of Anubis, but new idea, children, Derrick, Bonnie, and Wilbur are mine.

* * *

"You walk down the stairs like a horse. And where have you been?" A boy with slightly messy auburn hair whispered accusingly to a girl as she jumped off the bottom step with a quiet _thud_. Elijah had been pacing back and forth at the foot of the stairs for the past few minutes, eager to get started with the newest scheme he and his sister had cooked up.

"You smell like a horse." Ellie's voice taunted while she brushed a few stray curls behind her ears and readjusted her ponytail. "And it takes time to sneak past Wilbur, doofus. I'm only like three minutes late, lay off." Elijah rolled his eyes irritably, though it was unnoticeable in the dim light, and held out his hand to his sister.

"Bobby-pin?" He asked, wiggling his fingers impatiently. Ellie quickly produced one from her hair and dropped it in his hand as they began walk towards the cellar door quietly. "Izzy too scared to come?"

"No. I mean, she probably would be, but I couldn't get her up to ask. She's such a sound sleeper; I don't know how Auntie Nina gets her up in the mornings." Ellie complained, standing back as Elijah bent down to pick the cellar door's lock – a skill he had learned from his father.

"Shame, she probably would have liked to see all the old stuff that's bound to be down here." Elijah remarked, carefully opening the door to avoid creaking and stepping inside. Ellie followed while she carefully ran her hands over the white-paneled walls to find the light switch. Finding it with her fingertips, she quickly switched it on and Elijah quietly shut the door again.

"Ready?" Ellie grinned, rubbing her hands together as she looked over at her twin.

"Race you down." Elijah challenged. The two instantly began down the steep stairs, pushing each others shoulders and hissing taunts at one another. Elijah tripped over his pajama pants and fell down the last few stairs, landing in a slumped heap against the wall. Ellie gasped and froze for a moment, unsure what do or if he was okay. But Elijah quickly stood up and shook himself off while grinning at his sister as she hopped down the last few steps upon seeing he was okay. "I win."

Ellie rolled her eyes and pushed past him, mumbling about him and his stupid immature games as she examined the cellar curiously. She laid a hand on the dust and cobwebbed wall, "We must be the first people down here in ages. Think Mum and Dad were ever down here?"

"Probably. They were in this house for years, I'm sure they slipped down here once or twice." Elijah said reasonably, rubbing a hand over his nose and stopping in front of one of the old stuffed animals.

"But we got down here our third day at the house. That _has_ to be a new record." Ellie said smugly. She picked up a dusty book off of the bookshelf and blew on it, only to wrinkle her nose at the uninteresting title and throw it back. "This place is pretty boring." She sighed.

"Yeah – wait, what's that?" He said muttered to himself, striding over to one of the tables and grinning at it. "Chemicals!"

"Here we go…" Ellie groaned, trudging across the dim room to her brother's side. He acted like that bad-boy type that didn't care about school, but Elijah was a complete _nerd_ when it came to chemistry and science. Ellie, however, couldn't be bothered with most school subjects – she preferred sports (especially American football, Eddie had been teaching them how to play since they could walk).

"Too bad these aren't labeled…" Elijah sighed, picking up a few of the clean bottles and swirling them around. "Look at this mixing stuff; someone was a serious chemist down here."

"Interesting." Ellie said dully, circling the table and tapping a few bottles. "I like the color of this one." She pointed out, holding up a bottle with a deep red liquid in it. Elijah mumbled an agreement without looking up from the bottles he was peering curiously at.

"What happens if you mix them?" Ellie asked, picking up a bottle of blue and holding it in the other hand opposite of the red. Before Elijah could answer, she drained all of the red into the blue's bottle. It immediately began to fizz and pop loudly, and Elijah ran to her side of the table.

"Ellie! Mixing unknown chemicals is really dangerous!" He scolded, motioning wildly with his hands and looking worriedly at the now sickly purple-colored chemical in Ellie's hands.

"Chill, its fine. Look, its done fizzing already –" Ellie stopped abruptly as the bottle began to emit black smoke. Startled at this, Ellie dropped the bottle and it shattered on the floor. It began to crackle and the black smoke began coming off of it even more rapidly and thicker now.

"Ellie!" Elijah yelled in frustration, stepping backwards and coughing as he breathed in the blackness. The smoke rolled off of the puddle of purple liquid and was rapidly filling the cellar. Ellie coughed loudly and Elijah stuck out his hand for her to grab. Just as she was about to do so, the fire alarm began to blare in their ears.

"Oh, this is just great!" Ellie cried, jumping over the puddle and glass and grabbing Elijah's hand. However, as soon as their hands connected, the room began to fade.

The twins were transported to a smoke-free cellar. Their feet were planted in place, yet they were quickly moving through the cellar, their hands glued together. They stopped abruptly in front of one of the old bookcases that lined the walls and their eyes became locked with the top of it. The little squiggle decorations on the top spun quickly until the dials stopped on '1890'. Suddenly the bookcase began to slide open, a bright light behind it, but the twins didn't get to see what was beyond. With a blink of their eyes, both were back in the smoky cellar, coughing with the alarm going off in their ears.

"What is going on!? Is someone down here? Show yourself!" A loud voice that they recognized as Wilbur boomed from on top of the stairs. Sharing a look, Elijah and Ellie began to stumble through the smokey cellar, clasping each others hands for support. Praying this would work, Ellie shakily raised her hand as they stopped in front of the bookcase they had just saw in their… 'vision' and began to run her fingers over the decorations on top. Sure enough, a few turned willingly. Ellie struggled to put '1890' in as they listened to Wilbur's footsteps down the cellar stairs. As soon as the numbers were put in, the book case slid open and Ellie and Elijah tumbled in without a second thought. It quickly slid shut again, only a bit of the smoke managing to get through.

Elijah and Ellie bent over without looking around, too busy wheezing and struggling to catch their breath. When it finally came back to them, they looked up and gasped loudly.

"What is this place!?" Ellie exclaimed; both her and Elijah's eyes growing rounder by the moment as they surveyed the previously hidden room.

"It looks like a… study? But who hides a study?" Elijah mumbled while walking farther into the small hidden room and running his fingers over the dusty desk, which was still covered in books as if someone had just up and left it. While Elijah rubbed some dust off of an open book, Ellie walked to his side and spun in a circle to look at the walls.

"He looks familiar." Ellie's lips puckered in thought as her eyes slid over a portrait on the wall. Elijah looked up and followed her gaze, about to open his mouth when she clapped her hands together. "Oh yeah! That's Robert Frobisher-Smythe! Robbie's great-great-grandpa! Wasn't this his house once or something? Maybe this was his study."

"Probably… These pictures all look like they're his or related to him." Elijah muttered as he dusted off a picture on the desk. Ellie walked over and pressed her ear against the back of the bookcase that they had just came through, her face scrunched in concentration.

"I think the alarm's off now… and I hear coughing, Wilbur must be trying to clear the smoke," Ellie concluded, pushing away from the bookcase and turning back to Elijah. "Do you think he knows it was us?"

Elijah looked up from the desk and shook his head. "How would he? We didn't leave any evidence besides the broken bottle, and he'll probably think it just tipped off or something…." Elijah paused and grimaced before slapping a hand to his forehead.

"What?" Ellie demanded, taking a step towards him and looking at him worriedly.

"The fire alarm! Bonnie'll be rounding everyone because she probably thinks it's a real fire – we're not in bed, Els! How are we going to get back up there without them noticing us and still stay out of trouble!?" Elijah groaned, sinking down on one of the dusty leather couches.

"_Damn_," Ellie muttered under her breath, kicking the dust-covered ground moodily. "We're screwed!" She cried, pressing her face to a small hole in the back of the bookshelf. "Don't see Wilbur, let's just go out. We'll explore this tomorrow or something with Iz." Elijah agreed silently and stood up. He and Ellie ran their fingers around the back of the bookcase and it's sides before finding a small button. Elijah pressed it and the bookcase slid open obediently.

The twins slipped out, the cellar still smoky but not nearly as thick as it was. Jumping a bit when the bookcase slid shut again, Ellie and Eli cautiously walked farther into the cellar. Voices were coming from the open cellar door and then footsteps on the stairs again. Exchanging a worried glance, Ellie and Eli ran to the back of the cellar and dropped to their knees behind a bunch of moldy old boxes. Wilbur came down the stairs muttering to himself and carrying rags, a mop, and other cleaning supplies.

"Is that a door?" Ellie whispered, nudging Elijah's side and jerking her head to what looked like the outline of an old door.

"We just found a secret room behind a bookcase. I wouldn't doubt there being another secret door, let's try it." Elijah muttered, pushing Ellie's shoulder. They began crawling quietly towards the door as Wilbur's footsteps began across the cellar floor. Elijah stopped in front of the door and carefully edged it open as Ellie peeked over the boxes at Wilbur. He was too absorbed in a conversation with himself and cleaning up the chemicals to notice the door opening.

"Ellie, come on!" Elijah whispered, jabbing her side and motioning towards the small opening between the wall and door. Ellie's head whipped around from Wilbur and she bit her lip, looking worriedly between Elijah and the door. Elijah sighed and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I know it's dark, Els, but we're going to get in _so_ much trouble if we stay here. I'll be right beside you." He whispered reassuringly. Ellie had been afraid of the dark for as long as they could remember, and though she could put on a brave face most of the time, crawling into a completely dark passage to who-knows-where was a big no-no in her book. She slowly nodded and Elijah crawled behind the door. Eyes squeezed shut, Ellie crawled in after him and he slowly shut the door again.

"Where are we? Eli, I don't like this, I _really_ don't like this." Ellie gasped, opening her eyes now and struggling to see her brother in the darkness.

"Ellie, calm down. You're just making yourself upset over nothing. I'm going to try to walk farther down this; I think it might be a hallway or something. You can stay here if you want." Elijah offered, standing up and patting the walls on either side of him. Ellie scrambled to her feet as well, shaking her head (though Elijah couldn't see it).

"No way, I'm not sitting alone in the dark. We may be going even deeper into it but at least then we'll die together." Ellie tried to joke to cover up her panicky voice.

"Way to be encouraging, Els." Elijah muttered as they began down the passage, Ellie close behind Elijah while he felt his way along. "The ceiling is getting lower, we'll need to crawl now." He said quietly, dropping to his knees and feeling Ellie do the same beside him. She was muttering about how he was leading her to her death, but Elijah continued on anyway. He had a feeling about this.

"Why'd you stop?" Ellie hissed after a few more moments of crawling, backing up some as the auburn-haired boy halted abruptly.

"I think this is a –" Elijah paused, throwing his weight against the piece of cool metal that was blocking their path. It pushed open and Elijah grinned, "A door. Ellie, look!" He gasped, crawling out of the little passageway. Ellie scrambled out behind him and shut the metal door, looking around in astonishment.

"_How_ did we just end up in the kitchen?" She breathed, leaning against the counter and looking at Elijah in the dull light.

"I have no clue. But that was awesome! We have to go down there again tomorrow night! But first… let's dust off, and maybe Bonnie'll buy that we've been here in the kitchen the whole time." Elijah decided, sitting up on his knees behind the island and shaking the dust out of his ruffled hair. Ellie copied him and dusted off her nightshirt and shorts, finishing after a few minutes.

"Grab some food, act like we've been eating." Ellie ordered, opening the bottom cupboard doors and pulling out a bag of crisps and biscuits. Elijah eagerly opened the bag of crisps that was flung at him – who would pass down being _told_ to eat? He and Ellie crammed their mouths full before slowly standing up and peeking over the island. The lights were on in the entrance hall, and voices echoed from in there, so that was where they headed.

"- and you're _sure _Ellie isn't upstairs? Did you check the bathroom? And what about Elijah? You checked the bathroom, yes?" Bonnie fussed, turning from Eve and Addie to Alvin and Johnny.

"Bonnie, they're probably out on one of their adventures… they sneak out all the time. Our parents always used to have a heart attack when they couldn't find them, but they always turn up." Jill pointed out, unfazed at the twin's disappearance, as she rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"Oh, yes, but, there's just been a fire-alarm! Even if it was nothing, we have to know where everyone is!" Bonnie cried worriedly. Elijah and Ellie walked into the doorway between the entrance hall and the parlor, Elijah clearing his throat to announce their presence. Bonnie spun around and ran towards them, flinging her arms around both of their necks and squishing them together in a tight hug.

"Where have you two been!?" She scolded as she pulled away. Ellie held up her bag of biscuits in response.

"Ki-shen, got hung'y." Ellie said through her mouthful. Elijah nodded along at her side as the rest of the house groaned.

"There was a fire-alarm! Didn't you hear us calling for you!? And I thought I told one of you to check the kitchen for them!" Bonnie accused, her graying brown hair disheveled from her previous sleep and giving her the look of a mad woman as she flailed about the kids.

"We kinda fell asleep behind the counter. We're _really_ sorry, Bonnie, we didn't mean to scare you. We'll take our grounding then, yeah?" Ellie sighed after swallowing her food. She was a gifted liar and excuse-maker, something Elijah found himself thankful for almost everyday. They both hung their heads guiltily; each secretly hoping Bonnie would take pity on them.

Luckily, she did. "Oh, dears… I'm sorry for yelling, you just really did scare us –" Bonnie began, frowning at them when she was interrupted.

"We actually weren't very worried, Bons." Alvin snickered from where he stood beside Johnny.

"Hush! But you're not in trouble, just, no more sneaking out for food, okay? You'll ruin your breakfast if you keep eating like this at night." The kindly woman said as she took the bag of biscuits and crisps from the twins. "Now, all of you back to bed, you have school in the morning. Wilbur's cleaning up whatever happened down in the cellar, don't you worry!" She assured, shooing the boys into their corridor and the girls up the stairs.

Isabelle walked tiredly up the stairs with Ellie at her side. The smell of smoke and mold lingered around the auburn-haired girl and Izzy raised her eyebrows at her.

"What were you really up to?" The blonde asked in an undertone, careful to make sure Jill or the other girls didn't overhear.

"Tell you tomorrow, Izzy. I need to take a shower real quick – almost catching the cellar on fire doesn't smell very good." Ellie replied mysteriously, exaggerating only a bit, before slipping into the girls bathroom. Izzy groaned and ran her hands over her face as she made her way back into her bedroom; she just _had _to be friends with the two biggest troublemakers ever.

* * *

** So Ellie and Elijah have found Frobisher's study and the passage from the kitchen their third night at the house, not too bad. And what was vision about? Could they have inherited some of Daddy Eddie's Osirian powers? Or do they have powers unique to themselves….?**

**Izzy'll play a bigger role soon, don't worry! I'm thinking about updating this once a week on a Saturday night, so keep a look out for that (: Reviews and thoughts on this are seriously ****_loved_****, because I'm not too sure of how I'm doing so far.**

**Thanks everyone!**

**xGaloshes**


End file.
